


Caress Me Down

by kylosren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Caress Me Down by Sublime, F/M, I wanna sex you up, Lol the title is based off of a song, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor/Student Relationship, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylosren/pseuds/kylosren
Summary: Rey will be damned if she lets her professor give her a C- on her paper. The paper she wrote 28 pages for, the paper she did extensive research for. The paper that should’ve earned her an A+.Y'all can see where this is going.





	Caress Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelydarkanddeep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelydarkanddeep/gifts).



> For Ara :D

Rey will be  _ damned _ if she lets her professor give her a C- on her paper. The paper she wrote 28 pages for, the paper she did extensive research for. The paper that should’ve earned her an A+. Rey was livid, her neck burning as she stomped up the stairs to her professor’s fourth-floor office. Her face flushed, she knocked on the door, shoving it open before there could be a response. 

Ben Solo looked up, his eyes wide from her sudden entrance. Gently, he closed the book in front of him and took his glasses off. Rey could see his exhaustion in the dark circles under his eyes and in the slump of his shoulders. She felt a flash of something hit her soul; pity, perhaps, but it was scorched by the reason she was here. With no hesitation, she slammed her paper down in front of him, her hands gripping the edges of the wooden desk. He picked it up, quietly scanning her paper. 

“I am to assume you’re objecting to the grade I gave you,” he inquired, setting the paper back down again. 

“You’re to assume correctly.” Rey crossed her arms, trying not to stare at her professor’s lips. They made her mouth water, and she wanted to bite his plump flesh. Her eyes flickered up to meet his gaze, finding deep brown pools staring back at her. “Praise be, why have I earned this grade?”

His humor was hidden at the edge of his lips, a slight twitch at the corners coming through in his otherwise blank face. His chair squeaked as he leaned back, swaying gently as he took his weight. Rey wondered how much weight it could take, as she imagined sitting in his lap and grinding her hips across his lap, her fingers slipping up his white sweater, filling the smooth skin that covered his abs. More than once, while he had reached up to do various activities on the chalkboard, his shirt would lift, giving her an optimal view of the muscles. 

Her throat went dry, blinking as she pushed the fantasy away. She needed to focus, to argue her case. She sat in the small chair opposite of him, crossing her arms. Rey was prepared to fight. She leaned down and pulled out a folder from her bookbag, setting a highlighted piece of paper in front of him. 

“In your syllabus, you stated that the intention of your class was to teach students how to research properly. You even listed the reason of the research paper was to-” Rey cut her words off, confused at the hand that was raised to stop her. 

“The reason I gave you a C-, was because I knew that you’d come to my office...Come to see  _ me _ .” 

Her heart fluttered in her chest and continued in her stomach. Rey bit her lip, shifting in her chair. It caused her skirt to ride up, tightening across her thighs. It wasn’t the only thing that tightened. Her pussy clenched, and she tried to ignore the throb that was working its way through her body. 

“Get up and stand in front of me,” he commanded, his voice husky in the small room. Like a newborn deer, she stood and teetered towards him. Her hips were nearly in line with his face, the short A-line skirt the only thing from her skin and his lips. His warm hands slowly neared her left knee, slipping up past her tall socks. Rey sighed, closing her eyes as his fingers trailed along the lace of her panties, stroking the smooth skin there. 

A whine left her mouth as his hands abandoned her, taking her hips and spinning her around. Her professor was up out of his seat now, his hard cock pressing into her ass. Too tempted, Rey rolled her hips back against his, her eyes fluttering at the firm pressure that she found there. It felt  _ so _ good, and she just wanted it in her, pounding her against his desk. She thanked the stars that she was on birth control. 

She hoped he would leave bruises. 

Fingers wove into her hair, slipping in between the strands of her braid. Her teeth met her bottom lip, as she felt her professor’s other hand trace along her panties again, before nudging them aside to circle her clit.   
“If you don’t cum,” he murmured, yanking her back, her back against his chest. “I’ll give you that A.” 

Fuck. This was going to be difficult. 

The steady sound of a zipper being undone filled the quiet in between their heavy breathing, followed by rustling fabric. Ben pulled her hair back tighter, arching her back so her head was pressed against his shoulder, and her ass was firm against his dick. He jostled her, kicking her right foot to spread her legs further apart. Some more adjusting and his cock slipped into her, echoing sighs leaving their lips. 

“Fuck me, Daddy,” she moaned, feeling the burning starting in the tips of her toes. Rey didn’t regret what she had said. She had been using her professor and his nice ass in her midnight fantasies. Ben bending her over his desk was a fantasy that she was glad to see coming true. 

“Is that how you feel? You want me to fuck you? So hard, that you won’t be able to walk past Ms. Tano’s desk without hurting, without feeling my cum slip down your legs,” asked Ben, his voice husky as he continued sliding in and out of her, nearly slipping out on more than one occasion due to his rough thrusts.

He removed his hand from her scalp, placing it on her back and pressing her against the glossy wood desk. Forehead pressed to the shiny finish, she closed her eyes again and concentrated on the burning sensation that was creeping up her leg. She could not cum on his dick. Rey must focus, because her GPA and her future depending on resistance. 

Flinging her hand out, Rey cried out as he changed the angle of his hips, hitting a spot inside of her that made her legs shake. The change made it so her clit was rubbing against the corner of his desk, and Rey couldn’t help but roll her hips to try and get closer to her orgasm. 

Soon, they found a rhythm, meeting in the middle of violent thrusts. She was confident that she wouldn’t cum, but the thick heat of his fingers found her clit again, and then Rey was jelly. She reached out and grasped whatever she could, crinkling the papers between her fingers. He was going in a circular pattern, a finger on each side of her clit.  _ Holy shit _ , she was about to cum. 

The heat had crept up her upper thighs at this point, and with a rough thrust and well-timed flick of her clit, she came. Shudders raced through her body, a heavy groan escaping through her pants for breath. 

“It’s a shame,” Ben murmured in her ear, leaning completely against her, pinning her against the desk. “You were a star student, and I guess your paper will stay a C…” He gave another thrust, scraping his teeth along the nape of her neck. 

Rey cursed, pushing back against him. Turning, she crossed her arms, watching as Ben grasped his own cock, quickly pumping it. She met his eyes. It was his turn to shudder, as she knelt to finish the job with her mouth. The taste of her own cum made her mouth water, as it tried to dilute the salty taste. Pulling back, Rey made eye contact again, as she licked a long strip up the underside of his cock. Ben sighed, running a hand through his hair. A blink and he seemed to come into himself. His large hands cupped the sides of her head, and she found that him fucking her mouth was nearly as good as him fucking her cunt. Ben’s cock was large enough to make her want to gag, but she bore through it. 

The sudden warmth of his cum on her tongue startled her, but Rey opened her mouth to reluctantly catch his cum as he took his cock into his hand again. His aim was true, and Rey found it difficult to swallow, but she did and then showed Ben her empty mouth. 

“Did you enjoy that, little one,” he asked, helping her up from the floor. His arms snaked around her waist, pressing a kiss to her sweaty forehead. 

“Yes, sir,” Rey mumbled, burying her face in his chest. They stood there, taking refuge in the other’s arms before Rey pulled away, and started dressing. Ben tucked his cock away and grinned at her. 

“I had your grade in the system as a 98, but I appreciate the visit.” Ben winked at her, before capturing her in another kiss. His lips were moist, and hers tasted of his cum. He moved closer to her, deepening the kiss and their tongue slid against the others. Rey hummed, her hands pressing against his chest. 

“I know that you wanted to get me in here,” she said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “See you at home, Daddy?” 

Ben hummed, stepping back to slap her ass. “Be ready for me when I get home. I’ll be there in three hours, Rey.” 

Rey rolled her eyes, grabbing her book-bag to shove her papers back into her bag. She shouldered it, and straightened her skirt and letting her hair out of the destroyed braid it was in. “Ben?”

Another hum answered her. Rey placed her hand on the doorknob, watching her fiance thoughtfully. A beat of silence, and then she opened the door. 

“I love you, but you need to spray air freshener. It smells like old coffee and sweat in your office.”

Rey winked, and quickly exited, smiling as she heard his laugh through the heavy door. 


End file.
